Trap?
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" Izuku meratapi nasib dirinya yang sungguh tidak beruntung. Mungkin, ia tidak bisa menyebut ini ketidakberuntungan karena sebagian besar merupakan salahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap tegas saat menolak permintaan aneh Uraraka yang ia utarakan setengah jam lalu. Warning(s) Inside. BL. #OFA TODODEKU
1. T-trap!

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?"

Izuku meratapi nasib dirinya yang sungguh tidak beruntung. Mungkin, ia tidak bisa menyebut ini ketidakberuntungan karena sebagian besar merupakan salahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap tegas saat menolak permintaan aneh Uraraka yang ia utarakan setengah jam lalu.

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Story©Shin Aoi**

* * *

 **Trap?**

* * *

 **Todoroki Shōto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Err.. agak OOC atau malah emang OOC?, Typo(s), BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, Crossdress!Izuku. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia. Self Beta.**

* * *

Sudah turun temurun sejak awal Yuuei Academy dibangun dan setiap satu tahun sekali akan diadakan sebuah Festival Budaya seperti sekolah-sekolah lain pada umumnya.

Seluruh siswa menyambut dengan riang dan antusias, tak terkecuali si maniak pahlawan. Midoriya Izuku. Ia berharap kelasnya akan mengadakan sebuah pementasan drama bertajuk 'pahlawan vs penjahat'. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan jika menjadi _script writer_ untuk drama tersebut.

Tetapi, tentu saja keinginannya tidak terwujud begitu saja. Setelah diadakan voting oleh Iida dan juga Yaoyorozu, kelas mereka pun menyelenggarakan _maid_ dan _butler_ _caf_ _é_. Mau tidak mau Izuku pun harus menerma hasilnya karena itu sudah keputusan bersama. Jujur saja.. sedikit banyak Izuku merasa kecewa.

Tugas penting seperti memasak dan menyiapkan bahan makanan dibebankan kepada Satō Rikidō dan Yaoyorozu Momo. Satō sangat mahir dalam urusan memanggang kue atau membuat apapun yang terasa manis dan lembut untuk memanjakan lidah. Sementara Yaoyorozu, ia yang akan memasak menu utama andalan _maid and butler_ _caf_ _é_ mereka, yaitu _eggs benedict_ spesial ala koki elit dari _anime_ sebelah.

Dengan kecerdasan yang gadis itu punya, tentu saja itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengaransemen resep awal menjadi resep miliknya sendiri dengan cita rasa khas ala dirinya.

Untuk para _butler_ sudah pasti kelas 1-A mengerahkan seluruh lelaki di kelasnya untuk menjadi pelayan dengan sistem sif, karena masih dibutuhkan tenaga beberapa anak lelaki untuk membantu keperluan di dapur.

Jumlah perempuan dikelas 1-A sungguh sedikit. Hanya ada 6 orang itu pun jika Yaoyorozu ikut dihitung. Karena gadis seksi itu tidak bisa menjadi _maid_ , maka jumlah para gadis yang akan menjadi pelayan pun berkurang menjadi 5 orang.

Hal itulah yang memicu petaka bagi Izuku. Satu hari sebelum dilaksanakannya _bunkasai_ , ia diseret oleh Uraraka ke atap sekolah. Ingin berbicara privat katanya. Tetapi, sampai disana ia disambut oleh kelima perempuan lain yang menatapnya lapar.

"U-Uraraka- _s-san_..? k-kenapa a-aku.. b-bukankah tadi k-kau ingin b-b-berbicara b-berdua d-denganku?" Izuku berbicara terbata. Sungguh, ditatap dengan intens seolah-olah ditelanjangi oleh lawan jenismu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Izuku dapat mendengar bisik-bisik antara Yaoyorozu dan Jirō yang mengatakan _'kakinya ramping sekali.. aku iri'_ lalu _'kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya manis juga ya..'_ dan sejenisnya bahkan yang lebih parah, Izuku mendengar salah satu gadis disana berbicara _'kira-kira Midoriya-_ chan _akan jadi_ uke _dari Todoroki-_ chan _atau Bakugo-_ chan _?'_

 _Bloody hell_. Izuku ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Apa-apaan gadis dikelasnya itu?! Ia ingin segera menggali lubang dan bersembunyi. Ah.. bisa dipastikan yang membicarakannya barusan adalah Asui Tsuyu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Tentu saja, ia tahu! Sangat terlihat dari kebiasaannya untuk menambahkan honorifik – _chan_ setiap kali ia memanggil nama teman kelasnya.

Izuku sungguh tidak menyangka jika gadis itu merupakan jenis yang _anu_.

Izuku terdiam. Ia ingin sekali kabur dari situasi ini, tetapi apa daya.. ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Alarm di otaknya berteriak bahaya begitu melihat keenam gadis dihadapannya menyeringai lebar minus Hagakure, bahkan Izuku tidak dapat melihat parasnya, tetapi ia dapat merasakan sebuah aura yang menggebu-gebu keluar dari tubuhnya. _Kamehameha_ kah? _/bukanwoy_

" _Ano ne_.. Midoriya- _san.. etto_.. bagaimana menjelaskannya―"

Yaoyorozu mengusap dagunya pelan, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Karena tak kunjung bicara, akhirnya Uraraka memilih untuk menepuk bahu lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis bersurai hitam itu dan mendapat persetujuannya berupa anggukan kecil.

" _Etto_.. D-Deku- _kun_!"

" _H-HA'I_?!" Izuku terkesiap seketika. Pundak dan wajahnya menegak menatap lurus Uraraka yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"J -jadilah _maid_ pengganti Yaoyorozu- _san_ di festival budaya besok!" Uraraka berteriak keras. Izuku bersyukur saat itu mereka berada di atap sekolah dan berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar teriakan gadis ber- _quirk zero gravity_ barusan.

Izuku ber'huh' heboh. Bagaikan disambar petir ia mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Menjadi _maid,_ katanya..? Uraraka melambaikan tangannya diwajah Izuku dan berujar 'Deku- _kun_?' berulang kali.

" _Onegai_ , Midoriya- _san_.. ini semua terjadi karena jumlah wanita di kelas kita sangat minim dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku karena aku akan sibuk didapur dan tidak dapat melayani tamu."

Izuku ingin menjerit keras. _M-maid_? Bukankah nanti ia akan memakai pakaian perempuan? Memakai rok super pendek dan bandana berenda?!

"A-aku.. t-t―

Belum sempat Izuku menolak, perkataannya pun dipotong oleh Hagakure dengan cepat. Ia dapat mendengar gadis itu berkata _'Kumohon! Midoriya-_ kun! _Kupastikan kau akan menjadi_ maid _paling terkenal di kelas 1-A karena wajahmu yang manis! Aku jamin itu! Selain itu, kita sangat kekurangan anggota! Hanya kau seorang yang memiliki wajah manis dan imut!_ Onegai! _'_

― _sonna_.." Izuku ingin mati saat itu juga. Eh— _dame da_. Ia harus melanjutkan mimpinya untuk menjadi pahlawan no.1 seperti All Might.

"Tolong kami, Deku- _kun_.. akan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu. Mina- _chan_ dan Tsuyu- _chan_ akan melakukannya nanti untukmu."

"M-melakukan a-apa?" Izuku menatap kedua gadis yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Uraraka dengan tatapan horor.

" _Kero_.. itu rahasia, Midoriya- _chan_."

" _Sou yo!_ Itu masih rahasia, Midoriya! Cukup percayakan dirimu saja kepada kami!" Ashido menyeringai lebar.

Izuku menghela nafas lelah. _Maid_? Tidak mungkin _'kan_? Ia adalah laki-laki tulen dan ucapan yang Hagakure bilang tadi itu sungguh melukai harga dirinya sebagai pria. Manis dan imut katanya? Aku ini laki-laki tahu! Walaupun ia sering mendapat pujian seperti itu dari kekasihnya.. tapi tetap saja..

Izuku mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia bertekad akan menolak permintaan aneh gadis-gadis dari kelasnya itu.

"B-bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu kalian.. tetapi, kalian tau _'kan_? Aku ini laki-laki.. dan seorang laki-laki t-tidak mungkin memakai pakaian minim seperti itu.. d-dan a―"

Izuku tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat wajah sedih yang ditampakkan oleh keenam gadis yang merangkap sebagai teman sekelasnya dan lagi-lagi minus Hagakure. Yaoyorozu sudah menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan pula iris _onyx_ nya berkaca-kaca.

"Midoriya- _san_.. _onegai_! Demi kesuksesan kelas kita.. selain itu, jika kita berhasil menarik banyak pengunjung selama 2 hari festival budaya, kelas kita akan menjadi juara 1 kelas paling kreatif di ajang _bunkasai_ tahun ini!"

 _Memangnya penghargaan yang seperti itu ada?!_

Uraraka dan yang lain ikut mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yaoyorozu seraya menatapnya dengan jurus _kitty eyes_ agar ia menyetujui permintaan mereka.

"Yaoyorozu- _san_.. k-kenapa harus aku? K-kenapa, b-bukan yang lain saja?" Izuku masih mencoba mengelak, ia akan mengulur waktu dengan memutar-mutar pembicaraan hingga gadis-gadis itu menyadari kalo ia menolak permintaanya.

Entah kemana hilangnya ekspresi sedih Yaoyorozu yang kini digantikan dengan ekspresi antusias yang tergambar jelas di paras cantiknya.

"Hm.. tadinya, aku ingin meminta Kaminari- _san_.. ia juga cukup manis.. tapi tidak. Aku ingin Midoriya- _san_ yang menggantikanku." Tandasnya final.

Izuku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya alasannya dan dijawab dengan _'karena Midoriya-_ san _itu pendek'_. Jujur saja itu membuat _kokoro_ nya sedikit terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya ia lahir dengan mengikuti gen sang ibu yang memiliki tubuh mungil.

" _Daijoubu_ , Midoriya- _san_. Kau akan dipermak habis-habisan oleh Asui- _san_ dan Ashido- _san_. Percaya padaku, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu."

Yaoyorozu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan ekspresi _default_ super datar yang membuat Izuku bergidik dan membuat dirinya semakin tidak percaya kepada gadis itu.

"T-tapi.."

" _Daijoubu da yo_. Deku- _kun_! _maid_ dan _butler_ _caf_ _é_ kita diadakan selama 2 hari penuh. Untuk hari pertama akan dilayani oleh _butler_ dan spesial untuk hari kedua akan dilayani oleh _maid_."

" _Sou yo!_ Benar sekali Midoriya! Jadi, di hari kedua nanti para lelaki tidak akan bertugas dikelas kita. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja dan setidaknya identitasmu aman _'kan_?"

" _Kero_.."

Izuku kembali melambaikan tangannya mencoba menolak.

" _Onegaishimasu!_ "

Tanpa aba-aba keenam gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Izuku dan sukses membuat dirinya berjengit seraya berkata,

" _S-sonna_.. j-jangan membungkuk s-seperti itu.. k-kalian.."

" _Onegaishimasu!_ " ulangnya serempak.

Entah sudah berapa kali Izuku menghela nafasnya hari ini. Terlebih sejak diseret oleh Uraraka ke tempat dirinya sekarang berada.

"B-baiklah. A-aku mengerti." Izuku berucap lesu.

Mendengar persetujuan yang terucap dari bibir Izuku membuat keenam gadis yang berdiri mengelilinginya _berhigh five_ ria dan memekik senang.

" _Souka! Arigatou na!_ Deku- _kun~_ "

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di hari kedua bunkasai nanti _ne_ , Midoriya- _san_." Yaoyorozu tersenyum cerah. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan Izuku yang kini menguarkan aura suram dan mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan ucapan gadis seksi bersurai hitam itu.

"Selamat berjuang, Midoriya! ..Ah~ kau juga boleh datang di hari pertama untuk membantu bagian dapur kok." Ashido berteriak riang dan para gadis-gadis kelas 1-A pun meninggalkan atap Yuuei menyisakan Izuku untuk merenung sendiri disana.

Izuku ingin sekali berguling-guling dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus menjawab _'Baiklah. Aku mengerti'_ seperti itu?!

* * *

.

.

Saat yang dinantikan pun tiba. Hari pertama festival budaya di Yuuei berlangsung meriah. Para pengunjung dari luar Yuuei pun diperbolehkan masuk. Tentu saja harus melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan keamanan yang ketat sebelum memasuki wilayah Yuuei.

Hari pertama berlangsung kondusif, hanya saja Izuku tidak menyangka kelasnya akan kebanjiran tamu. Yah.. mengingat siapa saja yang menjadi daya tarik kelas mereka? Tentu saja, Todoroki Shōto dan Bakugō Katsuki. Mereka berdua menjadi _butler_ paling populer. Todoroki dengan kalem mencatat pesanan tamu yang datang di _caf_ _é_ mereka, berbeda dengan Bakugō yang tampak ogah-ogahan dengan penampakan yang terlihat seperti berandal, namun tetap membuat tamu yang datang serasa ingin meledak melihat penampilannya.

Izuku mengintip dari dapur tempat mereka menyiapkan makanan. Sepertinya tamu-tamu di _caf_ _é_ mereka akan semakin membludak. Lihat saja, Katsuki yang nampak menggeram kesal karena banyak para wanita yang memanggil namanya dan sesekali ia menggumamkan kata kasar yang sudah berulang kali diingatkan Kaminari agar tidak diucapkannya.

Lelaki bermanik hijau itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur yang masih terlihat aman dan terkendali. Yaoyorozu dan Satō terlihat sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan. Selain itu, teriakan berupa menu-menu andalan _caf_ _é_ kelas 1-A bersliweran ditelinga Izuku. Walaupun tenaga pemasak mereka hanya 2 orang saja, tetapi kerja mereka sungguh cepat dan tepat tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Sepertinya tujuan untuk menjadi kelas terkreatif di ajang penghargaan festival budaya Yuuei benar-benar akan terwujudkan eh?

Izuku mengangguk mantap. Ia berpikir, perkara yang akan datang dipikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang, lakukan pekerjaan yang ada didepan mata terlebih dahulu.

"Yaoyorozu- _san_? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah.. Midoriya- _san_? Bisa tolong kau ambilkan pisau daging diujung sana?"

"P-pisau? B-baik." Dengan cepat Izuku berjalan kearah yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh Yaoyorozu dan mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan.

Untuk hari pertama Izuku hanya membantu didapur saja. Tak ada yang spesial dan ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benaknya.

... kemana para kelima anak perempuan yang lain? Mengapa mereka seolah hilang ditelan bumi?

* * *

.

.

Sekitar pukul satu siang mereka menutup _caf_ _é_ selama satu jam untuk istirahat. Izuku memilih untuk pergi ke taman dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu pohon besar yang rindang. Ia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dan kini berada dihadapannya.

Karena Izuku memejamkan mata, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri didekatnya, tetapi ia dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan dari orang itu. Sebelum Izuku sempat mengangkat kelopak matanya, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut mampir di bibir tipis miliknya.

 _H-huh? A-apa itu?_

Refleks, Izuku langsung membuka kelopak mata dan menatap siapa yang ada didepannya.

 _T-Todoroki-_ kun _?!_

Terkejut, Izuku sedikit membuka bibir bawahnya dan mengundang Todoroki untuk menyeringai lalu dengan sengaja mengakses rongga hangat nan manis milik Izuku lebih dalam. Perang lidah pun terjadi. Todoroki dapat mendengar erangan tertahan milik Izuku yang terdengar sangat menggelitik telinganya.

Dalam ciuman itu, Todoroki menyeringai. Ia sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Izuku dan membuat empunya memekik dan merintih kecil. Sungguh melodi yang terdengar indah untuk si pemilik netra heterokrom dan tentu saja, hanya ia yang bisa melihat dan mendengar Izuku yang seperti ini.

Todoroki terus mengajak lidah Izuku untuk menari bersama dengan miliknya hingga oksigen pun menjadi kendala dikeduanya dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Seutas benang saliva terbentuk diantara mereka. Izuku menjilat bibir bawahnya dan sedikit terengah. Sungguh terlihat sangat seksi di mata Todoroki.

"...hhh.. nnh..T-Todoroki- _kun_..?"

"Midoriya.."

Tanpa banyak berkata, Todoroki mengangkat tubuh mungil Izuku dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuan menghadap dirinya.

"Midoriya.."

Todoroki memeluk Izuku erat. Ia sungguh merindukan pemuda bersurai hijau gelap ini. Sejak kemarin, dirinya selalu disibukkan oleh persiapan _bunkasai_ bahkan waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama kekasihnya saja tersita.

Izuku tertawa kecil dan menyisir pelan sisi kiri rambut Todoroki.

"Todoroki- _kun_ kenapa kemari? Bukankah tugasmu belum selesai?"

"...aku mengikutimu. Biar saja, lagi pula masih ada yang lain."

"Hm.. bagaimana dengan tamu-tamu di _caf_ _é_ kelas kita?"

"Biasa saja dan berisik."

Todoroki menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Izuku sesekali ia mencium leher jenjang tak bernoda milik lelaki bernetra _zamrud_ itu.

"Midoriya.."

"U-um?"

"Aku lihat kau pergi bersama Uraraka. Kemarin."

 _H-HUH?! Ga-gawat.. apa yang harus kukatakan pada Todoroki-_ kun _?! Ia sudah terlanjur melihatnya.. kalau tidak dijelaskan, pasti akan menimbulkan salah paham.. A-Aaaaa! Aku harus bagaimana?!_

Izuku berteriak didalam benaknya sesekali melirik kearah lain dan bergerak gelisah diatas pangkuan Todoroki yang membuat empunya mengerang tertahan.

"Midoriya.. kau mengujiku eh?" bariton khasnya berbisik rendah di telinga Izuku.

Netra hijaunya membelalak. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Menggumamkan kata maaf dengan lirih lalu mengecup sisi kanan pipi si surai ganda dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat matang.

"... jadi?"

Todoroki menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tadi ia utarakan. Tetapi yang ia dapat hanya gumaman gugup dari Izuku. Gusar karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Izuku, akhirnya Todoroki memutuskan untuk menarik lelaki mungil itu mendekat kearahnya, lebih dekat hingga bibirnya mampu menyapu sisi leher yang masing terhalang kerah seragamnya.

"...kau tahu, aku bukanlah lelaki yang sabar Midoriya.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan kasar Todoroki menggigit sisi kiri leher Izuku dan menciptakan bekas melingkar dari deretan gigi tumpul miliknya dan sedikit darah mengalir dari sana. Lelaki mungil bersurai hijau gelap itu memekik sakit seraya memejamkan matanya erat.

Baru saja, Todoroki ingin melanjutkan aksinya dengan gigitan kedua tetapi sudah dicegah oleh Izuku dengan gumaman lemah yang menandakan kalau ia akan membertitahu jawabannya. Lelaki bersurai merah-putih itu terdiam, ia menjilat sedikit darah dari sisi leher Izuku yang terluka akibat gigitannya dan membuat lelaki beriris hijau zamrud itu mengeluarkan sebuah desau yang memanjakan telinga.

"U-Uraraka- _san_ m-memintaku untuk membantu p-pekerjaan di _caf_ _é_ kelas kita besok."

Todoroki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalau hanya diminta membantu, kenapa kekasih mungilnya harus panik seperti tadi? Apakah ada yang ia sembunyikan dari dirinya?

Akhirnya, Todoroki memilih untuk mengangguk pelan dan percaya pada perkataan Izuku.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_.. j-jangan menggigit leherku sembarangan.. k-kalau nanti ada yang lihat bekasnya b-bagaimana?"

Izuku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menyentuh bekas gigitan Todoroki yang membekas dalam di lehernya. Uh.. sepertinya ini tidak akan hilang selama seminggu kedepan. Lelaki beriris hijau itu meringis pelan ketika menyentuh bekas kepemilikan yang baru saja diciptakan kekasihnya.

" _Gomen_ , Midoriya.. aku terlalu terbawa emosi."

Izuku tersenyum kecil. Jarang sekali seorang yang bisa membawa diri seperti Todoroki tersulut emosi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Izuku mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Todoroki dan bergumam 'tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar' dan mengundang senyum tipis untuk mampir di bibir Todoroki.

" _Suki da.._ Midoriya.."

"Un.. _Boku mo, suki da yo_."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam untuk saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sesekali Izuku memainkan surai merah Todoroki. Sedikit banyak, rasa rindu diantara mereka telah terobati. Sepertinya..

.

.

" _A-ano_.. T-Todoroki- _k-kun!_ "

"Hm?"

" _E-etto.. a-ano.._ u-um.. a-apakah besok kau akan ke sekolah?" Izuku bertanya dengan mimik cemas tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"... sepertinya tidak. Besok tugasnya para perempuan dikelas _'kan?_ Dan juga aku ingin menjenguk Ibuku."

"Begitukah... _–yokatta_." Izuku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia aman.

"Kau ingin aku datang?"

"H-huh? A-ah.. t-tidak kok. Lebih baik Todoroki- _kun_ pergi menemui _Okaa-san_ saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk beliau _ne_?"

"Hm, akan kusampaikan." Todoroki mengusap surai hijau bergelombang Izuku penuh sayang.

 _Setidaknya Todoroki-_ kun _tidak akan melihat penampilan memalukanku besok. Aaaaaah!_ Kami-sama! Arigatou Gozaimashita!

 _Maa.._ setidaknya Izuku belum mengetahui bencana apa yang akan menghampirinya esok.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 _ **a/n : err.. Ao niatnya mau bikin oneshoot, tapi kayaknya lebih ena kalo dibikin mulchap. Jadilah, Ao bikin mulchap. Mungkin Cuma 2 atau 3 chapter aja dan chap selanjutnya akan langsung di update begitu editnya selesai~ sebenernya Ao udah ada draftnya /digiling**_

 _ **Ngebet bikin fic crossdress!deku abis liat fanart di twitter hohohoho /dikubur**_

 _ **Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan event**_ _#OFA_TODODEKU_

 _ **Uring-uringan dari seminggu kemaren karena ngebet pen bikin fic TodoDeku tapi inspirasi ilang-ilangan /nanges**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak untuk**_ _shirocchin_ _ **yang sudah membuat event ini! Lopelopemuahmuaaahh~ /diinjek**_

 _ **Last, mind to RnR?**_


	2. C-caught!

"H-huh? A-ah.. t-tidak kok. Lebih baik Todoroki- _kun_ pergi menemui _Okaa-san_ saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk beliau _ne_?"

"Hm, akan kusampaikan." Todoroki mengusap surai hijau bergelombang Izuku penuh sayang.

 _Setidaknya Todoroki-_ kun _tidak akan melihat penampilan memalukanku besok. Aaaaaah!_ Kami-sama! Arigatou Gozaimashita!

 _Maa.._ setidaknya Izuku belum mengetahui bencana apa yang akan menghampirinya esok.

* * *

 **Trap?**

* * *

Hari kedua festival budaya yang Izuku khawatirkan pun datang begitu saja. Dengan susah payah Izuku menyiapkan mentalnya dirumah hingga perjalanan menuju Yuuei. Ia bersyukur sang Ibu tidak dapat datang karena ada perlu di Kyōto, kampung halamannya.

Izuku berangkat pukul 6 pagi karena Ashido dan Asui yang menyuruhnya dan segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan begitu sampai di Yuuei. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat dan membuat Izuku bergidik. Sungguh ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal ini.

Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat mengiyakan ucapan gadis-gadis itu pun terulang dan membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Menghela nafas, setidaknya Izuku harus menepati apa yang telah ia janjikan.

"Baiklah.. setidaknya Asui- _san_ dan Ashido- _san_ sudah berjanji untuk membuat identitasku tidak dikenali oleh siapapun dan kalau pun ketahuan, aku tidak ingin sampai Todoroki- _kun_ mengetahuinya.. Ini pasti akan memalukan.."

Membayangkan orang yang Izuku kasihi mengetahui kalau dirinya _crossdressing_ membuat dirinya malu bukan main. Paras manisnya merona disepanjang koridor menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Izuku tidak menyadari jika Ashido yang sudah berpakaian _maid_ minus bandana plus _apron_ sedari tadi berteriak memanggil namanya hingga ia merasa jengah dan memilih untuk menepuk punggung Izuku dan membuat pemuda mungil itu refleks menengok kebelakangnya.

"Yo, Midoriya! Ayo masuk, aku dan Tsuyu- _chan_ sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Izuku mengangguk pelan dan memasuki ruang kesehatan itu.

" _Ano._. Ashido- _san_? Apakah _Recovery Girl_ tidak menggunakan ruangan ini?"

Ashido mengedikkan bahunya cuek seraya menggeleng pelan dan mendapat gumaman gratis dari Izuku.

"Midoriya- _chan._ "

"Ya? Asui- _san_?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tsuyu- _chan._ "

"Y-ya..? T-Tsuyu- _c-chan_?"

"Ganti seragam milikmu dengan ini, _kero._ " Asui menunjuk sebuah pakaian maid berwarna hitam putih dengan apron berenda dan juga bandana –A-APA ITU?! T-TELINGA KUCING?!

"T-Tsuyu- _c-chan.._ a-apakah aku harus memakai b-bandana itu?" Izuku menatap ngeri kearah bandana berbentuk _neko mimi_ berwarna hijau tua nyaris sama persis seperti warna rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, _kero_."

Tsuyu tersenyum manis dan Ashido menyeringai kearahnya.

" _Saa,_ Midoriya! Cepat pakai seragam milikmu atau kau memilih untuk kupakaikan hm?"

Ashido menyeringai jahil kearahnya dan dengan cepat Izuku menggumamkan kata tidak seraya menyambar seragam _maid_ tersebut dan menggantinya di salah satu bilik yang sudah disediakan.

Didalam kamar bilik, Izuku menatap satu setel seragam _maid_ itu horor dan berakhir dengan menghela nafs panjang, pasrah. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Izuku menanggalkan seragam miliknya dan mulai memakai pakaian maid lengkap dengan _apron_ berenda. Ia menatap kaca _full body_ yang disediakan didalam bilik itu dan termangu melihat penampilannya sendiri.

 _B-BUKANKAH INI TERLALU TERBUKA?! APA-APAAN ROK YANG BERADA DIATAS LUTUT INI?!_

Pemuda mungil itu berusaha menarik-narik rok yang menutupi separuh pahanya dan terus berharap jika dengan ditarik seperti itu maka akan dengan sendirinya memanjang hingga dibawah lutut. Walau sebenarnya sungguh tidak mungkin.

"Oi~ Midoriya! Sudah selesai?"

Bahkan Ashido tidak memberinya waktu untuk menyiapkan hatinya. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan disini. Memilih diam dan mengabaikan panggilan Ashido, Izuku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

 _Baiklah.. ayo lakukan._ Daijoubu _tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu.. semoga saja.._

Izuku berdoa dalam hati dan dengan cepat ia menyibak tirai yang menutupi bilik itu, menunjukkan penampilan dirinya kehadapan dua gadis yang berencana akan merombak penampilannya. Izuku sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk kalau dirinya akan diterta―

" _Sugoi,_ Midoriya! Kau cantik sekali! Lihat kakimu yang ramping itu, Astaga! Aku iri sekali~" Ashido memekik girang dan melompat-lompat senang didepan Izuku yang hanya terdiam.

" _Kero..._ Midoriya- _chan,_ imut sekali."

Sungguh. Izuku ingin mencari lubang dan mengubur dirinya didalam sana saat ini juga.

"J-jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Ashido- _san,_ As-Tsuyu- _chan._." Izuku mengedipkan kelopak matanya gugup dan sesekali menarik kebawah rok yang ia pakai.

Parasnya sudah berwarna merah pekat saat ini. Ia merasa seluruh darah ditubuhnya berkumpul diwajahnya.

"Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kemari Midoriya! Duduklah disini dan biarkan aku bersama Tsuyu- _chan_ merubahmu menjadi seorang _cinderella_!"

" _Kero_.."

Jika didengar dari luar, sesekali terdapat teriakan melengking seseorang. Yah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan protes Izuku jika Ashido mulai menjahili tubuhnya dengan memakaikan berbagai _item_ yang identik dengan seorang perempuan.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

Penampilan Izuku sudah resmi dirombak total oleh Ashido dan Asui. Dirinya sendiri terperangah melihat sosok yang begitu berbeda terpantul didepan cermin yang disediakan di ruang kesehatan itu.

Surai berwarna hijau gelap berombak sepinggang, wajah merona dengan tambahan _blush on_ dan juga bibir merah merekah dengan polesan _lip gloss_ merah jambu berperisa _strawberry_. Sebuah bandana berbentuk telinga kucing berbulu hijau senada dengan wig yang ia kenakan lengkap dengan ekornya pun terpasang apik.

 _Astaga.. ini memalukan. Aku ingin mati saja.._

Izuku berteriak nelangsa didalam benaknya. Sungguh ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia melirik kearah Ashido dan Asui yang menyeringai puas.

"Hoho... bagaimana hasil kerja keras kami? Sudah pasti kau tidak akan dikenali oleh siapapun, Midoriya!"

" _A-ano.._ b-bisakah aku melepaskan telinga ini?" Izuku menggerakkan bandana berbentuk _neko mimi_ yang tersemat dikepalanya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, Midoriya- _kun~_ tenang saja, lagi pula nanti aku dan yang lain juga memakainya kok. Hanya saja beda model."

Izuku terdiam mendengar penuturan Ashido dan menyerah untuk menampik perkataannya barusan.

" _Kero.._ Midoriya- _chan_ sangat cantik dan imut.. tetapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang _ne_?"

Izuku melotot mendengar perkataan Asui barusan. Apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan lagi pada tubuhnya?! Bukankah ini sudah cukup?

"Hm.. kupikir sudah cukup.. memang apa yang kurang Tsuyu- _chan_?"

Ashido menatap Izuku dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Mengobservasi penampilannya seraya mengusap dagu sambil berpikir.

"Midoriya- _chan_ tidak memiliki _oppai, kero_."

 _HUH?!_

Izuku membelalak mendengar perkataan blak-blakan yang baru saja Asui ucapkan. Wajah yang terpoles _make up_ natural itu dipenuhi semburat magenta hingga ke telinganya.

"T-tentu saja aku t-tidak m-mempunyainya, As-Tsuyu- _chan_! A-aku ini l-laki-laki!" teriaknya tertahan.

"Hoho.. benar juga, Tsuyu- _chan.._ _Ne,_ Midoriya- _kun_. Ingin memakai _oppai_ palsu?"

Ashido mengerling jahil kearahnya dan refleks Izuku menutup dada bidang yang terbalut dengan pakaian maid itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"T-Tidak! T-tidak perlu." Izuku menatap keduanya horor. Sungguh kedua teman gadisnya memang gila.

Ashido bergerak maju kearah Izuku dan menatap lehernya penuh minat lalu menyeringai dan berdeham kemudian.

"Kau mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang agresif _ne?_ Mi-do-ri-ya- _ku-n_?"

"A-Apa?!"

Dengan cepat Izuku menutupi sisi lehernya yang terdapat bekas gigitan Todoroki kemarin. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?!

"Aku penasaran siapa kekasihmu, Midoriya- _chan.._ "

"B-bukan begitu! I-ini digigit serangga! Aku digigit kumbang badak saat perjalanan pulang kemarin!" ujarnya dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

 _Cara mu berbohong payah sekali, Izuku!_

" _A-ano.._ Ashido- _san_ , Tsuyu- _chan.._ a-apakah a-ada sesuatu y-yang bisa kugunakan untuk menutupi i-ini?"

Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sepertinya berhasil, terlihat dari Asui yang nampak berpikir dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah pojok ruangan dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak yang tampak mencurigakan.

"Bagaimana dengan _collar_ ini, _kero?_ "

 _C-COLLAR PENGEKANG ANJING?!_

Jika Izuku berada di dalam dunia sebuah _anime_ bisa dipastikan kalau background dibelakangnya dihiasi dengan berbagai petir yang menyambar ganas dan juga bola-bola arwah yang menggantung horor dibaliknya.

" _A-ano.._ a-aku bukan binatang peliharaan, Tsuyu- _chan.._ "

"Aku juga tahu itu, Midoriya- _chan._ "

Izuku _facepalm._

"L-lalu, apakah tidak ada yang lain selain itu, Tsuyu- _chan_?"

"Mm.. Midoriya. Kau pakai saja _collar_ itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika setiap _maid_ dikelas kita memakai _collar_ atau _choker_ sepertinya akan menarik."

Ashido menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan memasangkan sebuah _collar_ berwarna merah terang dengan sebuah rantai _stainless_ di leher Izuku lalu menyeringai kecil seraya berbisik.

"Lain kali, beritahu kekasihmu. Kalau ingin meninggalkan sebuah jejak, jangan tinggalkan di tempat yang mudah dilihat orang. Oho.. biar kutebak. Pasti pacarmu sengaja melakukannya _'kan_?"

Izuku memundurkan tubuhnya cepat dan menatap Ashido tajam seraya menyentuh lehernya yang telah terbalut sebuah _collar._

 _Seharusnya aku melarang Todoroki-_ kun _kemarin!_

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah Midoriya- _kun_ , persiapan untukmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh keluar dan segera pergi ke kelas _ne_? Aku dan Tsuyu- _chan_ akan menyusul."

"U-um.. aku m-mengerti."

Izuku pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Selama berjalan disepanjang koridor beberapa kali Izuku terlihat mengendap-endap. Ia takut jika ada seseorang yang mengenalinya bahkan dalam pakaian dan penyamaran seperti ini sekali pun.

Festival budaya di hari kedua dimulai pada pukul 10 pagi. Izuku mengecek jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.47 dan berarti kurang dari 15 menit lagi akan dimulai. Lelaki bernetra hijau itu berlari kecil menuju ke kelasnya.

Ia bersyukur ketika Ashido dan Asui tidak menyuruhnya untuk memakai sebuah _high heels_. Sungguh, jikalau pun ia sampai memakai benda itu, Izuku lebih memilih untuk melepasnya dan bertelanjang kaki saja.

Izuku melambatkan kecepatan larinya begitu sampai disebuah tikungan. Namun terlambat, ia menabrak bahu seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan dirinya pun terpental. Belum sempat ia membungkuk lalu meminta maaf, lelaki yang ia tabrak pun meledak.

"OI! Wanita sialan, kau tidak memakai matamu hah?!"

Izuku berteriak dalam hati begitu tahu seseorang yang ia tabrak adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Bakugō Katsuki, selain itu dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus Katsuki yang ia tabrak?!

Izuku membungkuk pelan dan membiarkan poni rambut palsu yang ia kenakan menutupi kedua mata besarnya dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dengan lirih. Mengambil langkah seribu, Izuku pun segera meninggalkan Katsuki disana yang masih berteriak kesal.

 _Gawat.. Gawat.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Semoga saja Kacchan tidak mengenaliku.._

Izuku terus berjalan hingga tak menyadari jika dirinya telah berada didepan kelasnya sendiri. Seorang perempuan yang ia kenal berlari menghampiri dirinya.

" _A-ano.._ mencari siapa?"

"H-huh? _E-etto.._ U-Uraraka- _s-san_? I-ini aku, Midoriya Izuku.." bisiknya pelan.

"D-DEKU- _KUN_?!"

Uraraka berteriak heboh seraya menatapnya antusias membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya hingga menarik perhatian Kaminari untuk menghampiri dirinya.

"U-Uraraka- _san.._ sshhhhh.." Izuku mendesis pelan hingga Kaminari datang dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Wah! Siapa kau? Kenapa memakai pakaian _maid_ yang sama dengan para gadis dari kelas kami? Oh.. boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?" Kaminari mengerling kearah Izuku.

 _A-APA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN?! B-BAGAIMANA INI?_

Izuku melirik kearah Uraraka yang panik sama seperti dirinya dan akhirnya sebuah ide gila terlintas dibenaknya. Lelaki yang kini berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis manis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai mengujarkan sesuatu.

" _A-ano_.. N-namaku, A-Akatani Mikumo. Aku datang karena s-sebelumnya I-Izuku- _kun_ meminta tolong padaku untuk menggantikannya di festival budaya disekolahnya karena ia ada keperluan mendadak di kampung halamannya."

Mengembangkan senyum terpaksa dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut. Izuku telah berbohong. Ia benar-benar payah kalau urusan berbohong dan juga.. Nama macam apa yang baru saja ia buat?!

Izuku menggulirkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru. Iris hijau _zamrud_ nya bersibobrok dengan netra abu- _turquoise_. Ia terbelalak lalu segera memutuskan _eye contact_ yang terjalin selama sepersekian detik dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya kepada seo―tunggu dulu?! Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang kini berkumpul dihadapannya?!

"M-mohon bantuannya."

Izuku menunduk dalam seraya menjerit _'T-Todoroki-_ kun! _T-Todoroki-_ kun _ada disini?! B-Bagaimana b-bisa? B-bukankah seharusnya ia berada dirumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ibunya?! K-kenapa ini bisa terjadi?'_

" _Minna.._ perhatiannya sebentar."

Yaoyorozu berteriak hingga suaranya menjangkau keseluruhan kelas dan menarik beberapa murid yang berada sedikit jauh darinya untuk menghampiri dan berdiri dihadapannya. Termasuk Todoroki dan Iida yang tadinya tengah berada disudut ruangan.

"Baiklah. _Minna-san.._ aku akan memperkenalkan sesorang yang menggantikan Midoriya- _san_ untuk bertugas di kelas kita karena ia terdapat keperluan mendadak yang mengharuskan dirinya tidak bisa membantu kita di festival budaya ini."

Yaoyorozu tersenyum _charming_. Ia berbisik pelan kearah Izuku dan menyuruhnya meperkenalkan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya. Izuku tersenyum gugup. Netra hijaunya melirik kearah Todoroki yang menatap dirinya intens.

Kami _-_ sama.. _kumohon.. semoga Todoroki-_ kun _tidak menyadarinya.._

" _A-ano.. Etto.._ N-namaku, Akatani M-Mikumo. Sepupu dari Izuku- _kun_ dan aku tinggal disuatu tempat tidak jauh dari sini."

Izuku tersenyum gugup. Netra hijaunya bahkan lebih tertarik untuk memandang lantai kelasnya yang terlihat lebih mengilap dari biasanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap satu persatu teman-temannya. Perasaan dibenaknya mengatakan jika ia harus terus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin identitas aslinya terbongkar.

" _Souka_ , kalau begitu mohon bantuannya juga Akatani!"

Kirishima berujar keras sembari mengepalkan tangannya diudara berniat memberinya semangat. Tanpa sadar Izuku tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak menyadari jika salah seorang lelaki disana menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"U-um.. _Ha'i_ , Ki— _etto_ s-siapa namamu?"

Izuku hampir saja menyebut namanya. Berbahaya sekali.. saat ini ia harus berakting agar pura-pura tidak mengenal setiap teman sekelasnya.

"Kirishima Eijirō." Ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

Izuku menggaruk pipinya pelan. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia sudah tahu nama dari setiap murid dikelasnya bahkan hingga _quirk_ apa saja yang dimilikinya. Ah.. _otaku_ _hero_ nya hampir kumat.

"U-um.. Kirishima- _kun._ "

"Baiklah. 5 menit lagi _maid_ dan _butler_ _café_ kita akan dibuka. Setiap orang yang sudah diberi tugas segera bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing! Layani tamu dengan sepenuh hati dan berikan mereka senyum terbaikmu! Kalau begitu, _Ichi nen A gumi_ , _Fight!_ "

" _Ou!_ "

Setelah pidato singkat dari Yaoyorozu mereka pun bersorak bersama dan segera bergerak ke tempatnya masing-masing. Di hari kedua, yang bertugas adalah seluruh wanita kelas 1-A plus Izuku dan untuk lelakinya; Todoroki Shōto, Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijrō, dan juga Bakugō Katsuki.

Tenaga pemasak tetap dibebankan kepada Yaoyorozu dan Satō dengan Kirishima bersama Kaminari yang membantu mereka berdua didapur.

Izuku bersiap disudut ruangan, iris hijau _zamrud_ nya menatap penjuru ruang kelasnya yang terdekorasi dengan rapih dan unik. Ia sungguh kagum dengan teman sekelasnya yang memiliki ide luar biasa tidak terbatas. Baru sejenak mengagumi keindahan kelas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu, tiba-tiba lengannya disambar dan diseret ke ruangan kosong tersembunyi yang dipisahkan oleh beberapa sekat dikelasnya.

Disana Izuku disambut oleh para gadis-gadis kelasnya minus Yaoyorozu. Mereka menatap Izuku takjub tak lupa dengan kamera ponsel yang sudah siap ditangan.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang lelaki _crossdress_ dihadapanku.."

"Hoho.. kalau begitu kita sama, Jirō- _chan~_ "

"D-Deku- _kun_.. kau imut sekali~"

Uraraka menatap penampilan Izuku dari atas sampai bawah sesekali memotret dirinya yang masih termangu ditempat.

" _A-ano.._ t-tolong jangan panggil nama asliku untuk sementara waktu.. k-kalian bisa memanggilku Akatani." Izuku berharap-harap cemas, semoga saja para gadis dikelasnya itu bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Akatani- _chan ne_?" Ashido menyahut semangat.

Izuku mengangguk kecil, membuat _neko mimi_ yang ia pakai bergoyang pelan dan menambah kadar keimutannya.

 _K-K-KAWAII!_

"O-oh.. k-kalau begitu, ayo bekerja. Sepertinya _café_ kita sudah dibuka." Jirō berbicara sambil menatap layar ponselnya penuh minat karena sudah puas mengambil potret Izuku dari berbagai sudut.

Izuku mengangguk pelan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri dan seketika dirinya tersadar.

 _Luka ditanganku..._

Izuku baru ingat jika luka bekas pertarungan di festival olahraga saat melawan kekasihnya meninggalkan sebuah jahitan bekas operasi yang dilakukan oleh _Recovery Girl_ di jari-jari tangannya. Ia harus segera mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi luka ditangan kanannya atau mereka akan menyadari jika seorang Akatani Mikumo adalah Midoriya Izuku.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Izuku tidak menyadari jika kelima perempuan yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Lelaki bersurai hijau gelap itu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi tangan kanannya. Diujung ruang kosong itu ia melihat sebuah kotak kardus yang berisi berbagai macam pakaian dan aksesoris.

Izuku memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah kain atau apapun itu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna putih yang sekiranya terlihat pas dengan ukuran telapak tangannya. Tak banyak berpikir, Izuku pun langsung memakainya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan bergegas untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang _maid_.

* * *

.

.

.

Sejauh ini Izuku merasa identitasnya aman. Selain itu, perangainya yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun memudahkan dirinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan para tamu yang singgah di _maid_ dan _butler caf_ _é_ kelasnya.

Izuku dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri seorang lelaki yang nampaknya masih seumuran dengannya dan berasal dari sekolah lain? Dilihat dari seragamnya.. bukankah ia memakai seragam SMA Shiketsu?

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, _Goshujin-sama_?"

Samar-samar Izuku pun mengingat perkataan Yaoyorozu tempo hari yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk memanggil setiap tamu lelaki di _maid_ dan _butler caf_ _é_ kelasnya dengan sebutan _'goshujin-sama'_.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut pelan, sungguh dirinya masih tidak terbiasa untuk memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan seperti itu, terlebih laki-laki. Setelah itu, sang tamu pun menyebutkan pesanannya dengan pelan. Karena kurang fokus, Izuku pun meminta agar sang pelanggan mengulang pesanannya. Ia juga agak mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sang pelanggan dan mencatat pesanan dengan serius seraya mengangguk sesekali.

Izuku tidak menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan barusan mengundang seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk tepat dibelakang tubuh Izuku menatapnya nyalang dan tertuju pada paha bagian belakang Izuku yang sedikit terlihat karena posisinya saat ini sungguh berbahaya, lebih-lebih ia memakai seragam maid dengan rok 15 senti diatas lutut.

Tangan milik lelaki itu terulur berusaha menyentuh paha mulus milik Izuku yang tidak tertutupi apapun, bahkan keberadaan _petticoat_ yang ia pakai tidak membantu. Sedikit lagi hingga telapak tangan itu menyentuh paha Izuku, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya dan membekukan hampir seluruh tubuh lelaki yang berusaha menjamah paha Izuku.

Tersentak kaget karena suara teriakan dan riuh yang tiba-tiba, Izuku pun menoleh kebelakangnya mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan apa yang ia dapat? Sebuah tangan yang membeku―tidak―dibekukan terulur tepat dihadapan kakinya. Izuku pun segera beringsut mundur begitu melihat tangan yang terulur mencurigakan kearahnya.

" _Okyaku-san_. Tidak diperkenankan untuk berbuat mesum kepada setiap _maid_ di _caf_ _é_ kami."

Todoroki menatap lelaki itu tajam dan segera menyeretnya keluar dari kawasan _caf_ _é_ kelas 1-A. Seisi ruangan terdiam hingga Yaoyorozu mengucapkan permintaan maaf beserta Todoroki yang menemaninya.

" _Minna-san.._ maafkan atas ketidaknyamanannya. Namun, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh salah satu dari pelayan di _caf_ _é_ kami adalah benar adanya. Karena ada larangan tidak tertulis agar setiap pengunjung yang singgah di _caf_ _é_ ini tidak menyentuh setiap _maid_ atau _butler_ di _caf_ _é_ kami dalam konteks seksual."

"Baiklah. Silahkan nikmati hidangan kalian kembali." Yaoyorozu bersama dengan Todoroki membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Todoroki kembali ke tempat awalnya dan berpapasan dengan Izuku yang masih berada didepan salah satu meja tamu. Sebelum jarak mereka terlalu jauh, Izuku sedikit menarik ujung seragam Todoroki dan mengucapkan _'terima kasih, Todoroki-_ kun _.'_ lalu segera berjalan dengan cepat kearah dapur untuk mengantar _list_ pesanan.

Todoroki mematung. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Apakah aku pernah memberi tahu namaku, kepadanya?_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Maid and butler_ _caf_ _é_ kelas 1-A ditutup lebih awal karena mereka sudah kehabisan bahan makanan. Setelah itu, dilakukanlah sebuah rapat evaluasi yang dipimpin Yaoyorozu bersama dengan Iida, membahas tentang penghasilan mereka selama dua hari _bunkasai_ dan juga jumlah tamu yang singgah di _caf_ _é_ mereka.

Setelah rapat evaluasi selesai, masing-masing murid pun diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah. Izuku disuruh Yaoyorozu untuk membereskan dapur sebentar. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya.

Dengan cekatan Izuku membereskan kekacauan yang ada disana. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi ke ruang tengah kelas yang hanya dipisahkan sekat tipis antara dapur dan ruang yang di desain untuk menampung tamu lalu memberi tahu Yaoyorozu dan yang lain kalau ia sudah selesai. Namun, sesampainya disana ia hanya disambut oleh ruang kosong berisi meja dan kursi tanpa penghuni.

 _Apakah semuanya sudah pulang?_

Izuku memilih untuk mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan berpikiran mungkin saja yang lain akan datang besok untuk membersihkan sisanya. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut _overknee_ berwarna putih menyusuri kelas dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu kelasnya yang tertutup rapat.

Izuku menggeser pintu itu pelan, tetapi nihil, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka sama sekali. Pikiran buruk Izuku mulai mengusai dirinya. Apakah ia terkunci disini? Sendirian...!?

"Akatani Mikumo."

Izuku tersentak begitu melihat ada seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya berada disudut ruangan. Mengapa Izuku tidak menyadarinya? Netra hijaunya membelalak begitu melihat sebuah anak kunci yang sengaja lelaki itu kaitkan diantara jari-jari panjangnya.

" _A-ano.._ K-kau.. b-bisa kau berikan k-kunci itu padaku?"

Izuku berbicara terbata, sungguh diantara setiap orang mengapa ia harus terkunci dikelasnya yang kosong dan bersama dengan orang ini?!

"Kau gadis yang sangat tidak sopan sekali eh, Akatani. Kalau kau membutuhkannya mengapa kau tidak mengambilnya sendiri?" lelaki itu menyeringai.

Akhirnya dengan langkah tersendat, Izuku memberanikan diri untuk mendekati lelaki itu hingga jarak mereka terpaut satu meter saja.

Lelaki itu menatap Izuku tajam, menelanjanginya dan sedikit membuat Izuku bergidik. Perlahan si pria melangkah maju dan naluri Izuku mengatakan agar ia mundur ke belakang begitu ia mendekat kearahnya.

"T-Tolong b-berikan k-kunci itu p-padaku.." cicitnya.

Izuku terus melangkah mundur hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena terhalang meja berbentuk bundar yang diselimuti sebuah taplak berwarna seputih salju.

Tanpa aba-aba lelaki yang lebih tinggi 10 senti dari dirinya pun mendorong Izuku hingga separuh badannya membentur meja dan tertidur diatasnya dengan posisi lelaki itu mengurung dirinya diantara kedua lengan kekar dan terlatih miliknya.

"Akatani Mikumo..." sebelah tangan lelaki itu membelai pipi Izuku yang masih terpoles _make up._

Jantung si pemilik netra hijau sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Identitasnya terancam kalau begini, selain itu.. posisi seperti ini sungguh berbahaya!

"Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahmu.. apa aku mengenalmu?"

"U-uh.. k-kurasa t-tidak. K-kita baru bertemu t-tadi pagi b-bukan?" Izuku berusaha menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

Izuku ber'huh' ria. Memangnya ia pernah memanggil lelaki didepannya ini selama ia memakai seragam maid seperti ini?

"Saat aku menyelamatkanmu dari tangan jahil yang hampir menjamahmu. Bukankah setelah itu kau berterimakasih padaku dan mengucapkan namaku?"

Ya. Lelaki yang memegang anak kunci kelas 1-A adalah Todoroki dan ia juga lah yang menahan Izuku sedari tadi.

Izuku membatin panik. Ia tersentak kaget begitu Todoroki dengan iseng membelai rambut palsu yang ia pakai dan mencium ujung rambutnya. Netra heterokromnya menatap kearah _collar_ yang dipakai Izuku dengan pandangan tertarik.

Tak sadar, Todoroki mendekatkan wajahnya kearah perpotongan leher Izuku lalu mengendusnya dan membuat Izuku sedikit mengerang tertahan.

Yang Todoroki tahu, Izuku memiliki aroma khas miliknya yang tidak pernah hilang dari tubuhnya dan ia menyukai aroma itu. Rasanya seperti aroma perpaduan lemon dan apel yang segar dan manis secara bersamaan.

Lelaki bersurai dwi warna itu sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui aroma yang identik dengan milik kekasihnya itu melekat erat pada seorang 'gadis' manis di depannya yang ia akui kalau wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan kekasih miliknya, hanya saja gadis itu tidak memiliki _freckles_ di kedua pipinya.

Izuku menutup mulutnya erat begitu menyadari kedua belah bibir yang terpoles _lip balm_ berwarna merah muda itu mengeluarkan erangan yang sungguh tidak senonoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhnya selalu merespon cepat begitu disentuh oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini.

" _A-ano.._ b-bisakah k-kau m-minggir dari hadapanku?"

Todoroki terdiam ia menatap lurus kearah _collar_ yang Izuku pakai dan tiba-tiba saja ia menarik rantai itu dengan kasar hingga kini dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak menyukai kebohongan." Todoroki berkata dengan intonasi dingin seraya menatap kedua belah biner hijau Izuku dengan intens.

 _A-APAKAH AKU KETAHUAN?!_

Izuku berteriak panik didalam benaknya. Kedua bola matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia takut. Sungguh ia tidak mengenal lelaki yang kini berada didepan matanya dan juga berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Seorang pembohong harus dihukum. Bukan begitu, I-zu-ku?" Seringai sadis yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh Todoroki kini terkembang sempurna disudut bibirnya dan membuat Izuku merinding melihatnya.

 _A-Aku ketahuan.._

* * *

.

.

.

Kini posisi mereka berdua sudah berubah. Todoroki menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana lalu memerintah Izuku untuk duduk dipangkuan seraya menghadapnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini, Midoriya?"

Todoroki bertanya seraya memainkan rambut palsu Izuku dan membelai ekor yang menggantung dibelakangnya.

"A-aku dimintai tolong oleh Yaoyorozu- _san_ untuk membantunya.." Izuku menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap netra heterokrom milik Todoroki.

"Hm.. jadi kau tidak sepenuhnya berbohong."

"U-Um.."

"Lalu, mengapa harus dengan berpakaian seperti ini? Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu jika saja aku tidak melihat _kissmark_ yang kubuat di lehermu kemarin."

Todoroki mengusap _collar_ yang Izuku pakai dengan tatapan tertarik, sesekali ia memainkan rantai yang tergantung ditengahnya. Sementara itu, lelaki yang berada dihadapannya kini sudah mendidih. Terbukti dengan seluruh wajahnya yang merona merah karena ia merasa seluruh darah yang ada ditubuhnya berkumpul di wajah hingga telinganya.

"J-jangan mengatakan hal m-memalukan seperti itu dengan wajah datar, T-Todoroki- _kun!_ "

Lelaki mungil yang kini memiliki surai berwarna hijau gelap sepinggang meninju kecil dada Todoroki dan mendesis pelan.

"Hm? Bukankah yang kukatakan baru saja itu memang benar adanya?"

Peryataan Todoroki seketika berhasil membungkam Izuku. Netra hijaunya mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan sang dominan.

"Jadi.. kira-kira hukuman apa yang cocok untuk anak nakal sepertimu, Izuku?"

Todoroki mengangkat dagu Izuku agar lelaki bersurai hijau itu balik menatapnya. Izuku berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya namun ia tidak bisa. Biner heterokromia yang dimiliki lelaki bersurai ganda tersebut mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku sudah menahannya sejauh ini, Midoriya.."

"..."

"Terlebih sejak aku tahu, kalau gadis _maid_ yang tadi hampir saja dijamah oleh lelaki paruh baya yang merangkap sebagai pelanggan adalah **wanitaku**."

"..."

Todoroki membiarkan kedua tangan miliknya menyusuri tubuh ramping namun berotot milik Izuku. Ia sungguh tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya begitu disuguhkan pemandangan erotis kekasihnya sendiri. Terlebih dengan pakaian seperti ini. Sungguh menggugah selera untuk dinikmati.

Todoroki menghujani tubuh Izuku dengan kecupan lembut hingga gigitan yang meninggalkan bekas. Pakaian _maid_ yang semula terpasang rapih ditubuh mungil kekasihnya kini sudah tanggal. Izuku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya guna mencegah suara yang tidak senonoh keluar dari bibir.

"Keluarkan suaramu, Izuku.."

Todoroki berbisik di telinga Izuku dan membuat empunya menggeleng pelan seraya tetap menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Seorang anak nakal harus dihukum. Karena kau sudah berbohong padaku, maka turutilah aku seharian ini, Izuku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Todoroki melepas kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut Izuku dengan lembut dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang nan memabukkan.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, sang dominan mengeksplorasi keseluruhan si _submissive_. Suara berisik dari sesapan dan ecapan menggema di ruangan kelas itu. sesekali Todoroki menggigit bibir bawah Izuku dengan gemas dan membuat pemiliknya memekik pelan.

Izuku memukul pelan dada Todoroki mengisyaratkan agar ia menghentikan ciumannya. Sebelum benar-benar berhenti, kali ini Todoroki dengan segenap hatinya menggigit bibir bawah Izuku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Lalu menjilatnya.

"S-Shōto-kun.. hhh.."

Baru berciuman saja Izuku sudah dibuat gila seperti ini. Todoroki sungguh berbahaya. Peluh membahasahi sekujur tubuh polosnya. Biner hijaunya menatap datar seragam maid yang beberapa saat lalu masih terpasang ditubuhnya yang kini tergeletak tidak jauh dari kaki Todoroki.

Izuku merasa gerah. Ini benar-benar gila. Todoroki akan memakannya kali ini. Benar-benar memakannya. Daerah perpotongan leher, pundak hingga dadanya dipenuhi _bitemark_ yang Todoroki berikan beberapa saat lalu.

Si pemilik _quirk_ ganda mengulum _cuping_ telinga Izuku seraya berbisik rendah dengan _baritone_ khas miliknya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan bukan? _Maid-san_?"

Netra hijau yang sudah tertutup oleh kabut nafsu menatap Todoroki dengan pandangan memohon. Dengan manja, Izuku merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang bersepuh merah kearah Todoroki. Berbisik lirih yang disertai erangan tertahan ke telinga si pemilik mata abu- _turqoise_.

"Silahkan nikmati hidanganmu, _Goshujin-sama._ "

Mendengar Izuku yang berkata seperti itu seketika membuat seringaian tersungging disudut bibir Todoroki.

"Kalau begitu, _Itadakimasu_."

* * *

.

.

.

Izuku merutuk kelakuan dirinya beberapa jam lalu. Saat ini ia berada digendongan Todoroki yang berjalan menuju stasiun untuk mengantar dirinya pulang. Izuku sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam miliknya, selain itu _make up_ yang tadinya terpoles di wajah manisnya pun telah lenyap.

Ia terus menerus menundukkan wajahnya. Lelaki bersurai hijau itu tidak berani menatap paras sang kekasih. Sungguh apa yang telah ia katakan beberapa jam lalu sangatlah memalukan.

" _Silahkan nikmati hidanganmu,_ Goshujin-sama _."_

Astaga.. Izuku ingin mati saja.

"Midoriya.. ada apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku karena tadi terlalu kasar."

Izuku tetap menunduk, ia mencengkram _blazer_ yang dikenakan Todoroki dengan erat sesekali bergumam pelan dan tidak terdengar jelas. Karena, Todoroki menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_ maka memudahkan Izuku untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat di dada bidang Todoroki.

Lelaki mungil itu mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Todoroki, ia dapat mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdentum tidak teratur. Apakah Todoroki- _kun_ gugup?

"Izuku...?"

Refleks Izuku menatap wajah Todoroki yang menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"S-Shōto- _kun.._ mm.. tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. H-hanya, a-aku merasa perkataanku tadi begitu memalukan..."

Izuku kembali menyembuyikan wajahnya. Kali ini di perpotongan leher Todoroki. Melihat kelakuan Izuku yang seperti ini membuat segaris senyum muncul di bibir Todoroki.

 _Manis sekali.._

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Perkataan Todoroki yang _to the point_ membuat Izuku menegang dan menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali di dalam, Shōto-kun.." Izuku mencicit dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona merah pekat. Ia merasa jika kepalanya dipenuhi asap yang mengepul sedari tadi.

"Hm.. aku akan berterimakasih jika kita melakukan 3 ronde tadi."

Mendengar perkataan yang baru saja Todoroki katakan membuat Izuku melotot seketika.

"Ingin melanjutkannya setelah sampai dirumahmu nanti?"

Seringai kecil kembali singgah dibibir Todoroki.

"Shōto- _kun_ , mesum!"

* * *

 **終わり** **/ End**

* * *

 **Omake!**

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

Izuku menautkan kedua jarinya gugup. Mau bagaimana pun ia harus tetap mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari kemarin mengganggu pikirannya.

" _Etto.._ saat itu, Todoroki- _kun_ mengatakan kalau di hari kedua _bunkasai_ kau akan menjenguk _Okaa-san_? L-lalu kenapa, T-Todoroki- _kun_ berada disekolah juga?"

Izuku menatap kekasihnya takut. Ia khawatir jika Todoroki merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia utarakan.

"Hm.. saat itu Yaoyorozu mengirimkanku _email_ jika _butler_ utama harus tetap hadir di hari kedua _bunkasai_. Selain itu, aku menjenguk Ibuku pada pagi hari. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada masalah."

"O-oh.. b-begitu.."

Izuku berteriak didalam benaknya. Seharusnya saat itu ia bertanya siapa saja lelaki yang bertugas di _bunkasai_ hari kedua!

.

.

.

"Asui- _san.._ boleh kuminta videonya?"

Yaoyorozu menggenggam kedua tangan Asui dan menatapnya penuh harap. Sementara si gadis bersurai hijau lurus dengan aksen pita diujung rambutnya pun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, Yaoyorozu- _chan_."

"Fufu.. aku tidak menyangka jika Midoriya- _san_ selama ini berpacaran dengan Todoroki- _san.._ padahal kukira ia bersama dengan Bakugō- _san_ mengingat mereka adalah teman masa kecil." Yaoyorozu menutup mulutnya dengan elegan dan terlihat background bunga-bunga bertebaran dibalik tubuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangkanya, _kero_."

"Selain itu, sepertinya Todoroki- _san_ kasar sekali ne? Kuharap kamu merekamnya dengan kualitas yang HD, Asui- _san_."

"Tentu saja, tidak perlu khawatir, _kero_."

Kira-kira yang mereka bicarakan itu video apa? Fufu..

* * *

 _ **a/n : HAHAHAHAHAHA! APA INI?! PLIS, JANGAN BUNUH AO~ /dogeza**_

 _ **Btw, maafkan jika lime nya gakerasa.. hiks.. ampuni Ao, readers-tachi :"( Sumpah, bikin yang lime menuju lemon ternyata susah juga ih.. Huhuhu... padahal sebelumnya Ao udah pernah nulis lemon tapi kayaknya sekarang Ao udah lupa caranya.. /nanges**_

 _ **Siapapun yang jago buat adegan enaena ajarin Ao /nanges**_

 _ **Btw, ini Ao jebol 4.7k words tanpa a/n, cuma storynya doang :" maaf ya kalo kepanjangan. Ao memutuskan untuk enggak memotongnya :" dan juga mereka (TodoDeku) saling manggil nama kecil kalo pas naena/ditempat sepi doang, khusus cerita ini~ hoho /geplaked**_

 _ **Well, harusnya ini Ao publish dari seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, karena kesehatan Ao yang gak memungkinkan jadi Ao undur :")**_

 _ **Untuk nama Akatani Mikumo itu Ao ambil dari salah satu artikel digugel yang mengatakan kalau nama Akatani Mikumo adalah prototype dari character Midoriya Izuku. Hihi.. kalian bisa cari di mbah gugel yaa~**_

 _ **Yosh, saatnya balasan review :**_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou :**_ _Izuku pake baju maid itu supeeeeer dupeeeer pluuuusss ultraaaaa cuuuute percaya sama Ao deh, Hikaru-san. Kalo Kacchan sama Todo make baju butler astogeee, nikahin Ao bang /plak udah pasti mereka bakal jadi super cool. Cocok banget, karena mereka adalah seme dari uke kiyut kita, Izuku~ /didetroitsmash_

 _ **Akakuro and Bbbfang :**_ _Halo Kuro-san terimakasih karena selalu dukung Ao dimanapun Ao berada :") ini udah dilanjut lhoo_

 _ **shirocchin :**_ _SERIUS? HOHO.. MANTAP SHIROCCHIN! Emang banyak fanart tentang mereka tuh, bikin Ao jadi gemes karena overdosis sangking kelamaan berburu fanart di twitter di akun-akun para creator ketjeh yang selalu melestarikan pair kesukaan kita :") apalagi yang sekarang lagi zaman fanart military TodoDeku/KatsuDeku. Abang Todo emang terlahir mecom cuman ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik pake poker face andalannya /digiling Kalo temen sekelas mereka gatau hoho.. masih rahasia ceritanya. Tapi kayaknya diantara mereka udah ada yang tahu dan nebak kalo Izuku punyanya siapa~ Btw, Ao jadiin mulchap soalnya kalo 1 chap doang bakal kepanjangan :" dan juga soal rating.. err.. Ao kira ketjup gigit gitu masuk rate M juga ehehehek /dinjek lagian juga ada lime gagalnya di chap ini hohoho.. Sama-sama, shirocchin~ sebenernya Ao pengen banget ngeramein event OFA_TODODEKU.. Cuma apa daya, kadang inspirasi cerita suka ilang-ilangan :"_

 _ **Asheera Welwitschia :**_ _OHOHO, AKU JUGA IKUTAN NYERAH DEH BARENG ASHEERA-SAN /ditendang ini udah update kok~_

 _ **Sawako6597 :**_ _Wah terimakasih, Sawako-san~ Siip, akan Ao perbaiki lagi kedepannya~ semoga terhibur dengan chap yang sudah Ao update ini yaa~_

 _ **Kazukiii :**_ _siip~ udah dilanjuuut_

 _ **Nanaho Haruka :**_ _Udah next~_

 _ **Sleepy Asha 00 :**_ _Halo, Asha-san~ Terimakasih karena sudah mereview beberapa karya Ao dan maafkan Ao karena belum sempat membalasnya /sungkem Umu.. Ao senang kalo Asha-san suka cerita yang Ao buat dan Yup~ Terimakasih koreksinyaa~ akan segera Ao perbaiki~ Sama-sama Asha-san dan ini sudah dilanjut_

 _ **Panda Dayo :**_ _OHOHOHO.. INI SUDAH DIAPDET KOK Ao juga yang nulis mesam-mesem sama kayak panda-san /digiling dan juga.. KOKK KITA SAMA.. ASTAGA, GANYANGKA NEMU AUTHOR YANG SE-FETISH(?) hoho.. semuanya terjawab di chapter ini :") ehehehe dan woah.. penikmat doujin juga ternyata? AO JUGA SAMAAAAA AO SAMPE NGOLEKSI(?) JUGA LHO~ /gananya_

 _ **Last, Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, mereview dan mengklik follow/favorite untuk fanfic ini.. Ao senang sekali dan juga maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenya :") mau bagaimanapun kalo megang lepi dikondisi yang tidak fit membuat kepala Ao sakit :") Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang masih setia menunggu fic ini untuk update. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Laaaaaaaast, Mind to Review?**_


End file.
